


Sefer Exael

by CianRhapsody



Series: Sefer Exael Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angel, Gay Romance, Gnosticism, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianRhapsody/pseuds/CianRhapsody
Summary: A fallen angel is saved from a terrible fate by a very curious incubus. Learning to adapt to a whole new world of hormones and emotions is something the fallen struggles with, and so Heru Helps.I have issues sticking with tenses, so I would love to find a beta who can help straighten them out.





	1. Mythological Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> All characters here are my own original creations, using names and dominions based in largely Gnostic texts. If alternative forms of Christianity or homosexual relationships bother you, please turn back now
> 
> http://fav.me/d9taqmp Exael  
> http://fav.me/db2m7n8 Heru  
> https://cians-sacred-lair.deviantart.com/gallery/58244974/Cian-and-Heru Art that accompanies this story

Mythological Misunderstanding

~ indicate thoughts

Exael sat quietly on the edge of a balcony, observing the desert. He hadn't been living with the incubi long, but they were kind and let him wander freely, so he found quite places to contemplate this newest twist of fate. IT was almost unnerving how generous the incubi had been, saving his life and taking him in. They asked him questions about his species but otherwise treated him as one of their own.

Heru wandered down the hall, pausing when he saw the angel's perch. He thinks a few moments to himself and then strides over to join the fallen. "You look oddly relaxed for sitting in such a dangerous place," he quips. "The view is lovely though."

The angel turns to face him, surprised by the sudden break in the silence and his train of thought. "Heru... The least mad with power leader I have ever met. Good evening..." He motions with his head and pats the railing nest to him, offering the incubus a seat.

Heru grins and stands behind him, tail snaking playfully under the angel's robe. "And to you Exael, oh mysterious sometimes winged one." The tail brushes up against something he doesn't expect to be there and his eyebrow raises.

Exael inhales sharply, face flushing. "Why are you doing that?!" he asks, his voice having raised half an octave.

"Curiosity mostly," Heru replies, pulling his tail out and sitting on the railing. That was an interesting reaction.

"...I am a fallen, as I thought you knew," the angel mumbles, confusion blossoming as his features as his heart pounds in his ears, blood flowing to places he didn't understand.

"My apologies. Our Information on your kind is lacking substance... I thought all angels were without sex organs." An amusing development to be sure.

"Only heavenly angels are smooth... You were touching my cock," the angel tries to revert his voice to its dry and emotionless nature, but the raised pitch as well as an inconvenient and growing bump in his lap betray him.

"So, are you going to sit like that all night or take care of it? It will only get worse if you don't~" That was a question the incubus desperately wanted the answer to.

"Well...Yes! I don't know what else to do with it! I don't want to stick it in a female!" Now Exael's voice was up a full octave. He stopped, realizing what he had just admitted. A fierce bout of panic begins to crush he chest and he stumbles off the railing and runs off towards his room. "That was awful, I should have shut up..."

~What started as an enraged outburst became fearful and unsure. The prudish little fallen doesn't know he can touch it, and seems to be of the Sodom persuasion...~ That was a fascinating thing to discover. ~I followed the fallen, I didn't know why.~ He wanders after the fallen and stares into the alabaster room, watching the flustered fallen sit in the center of the stone floor, having undressed himself and now gazing into... his earring apparently. The incubus watches the reflection in the fallens eyes for a moment before making his way in.

Exael's ear tip twitches and his gaze breaks away. His pupils expand, his expression that of a startled rabbit. His jaw tightens and teeth dig into his lower lip.

"Did you know that for my people there is no punishment for the desire to bed the same sex?" Heru knew from a few days of talking that the land of angels had many rules. He wagered that was one of them.

Exael shook his head. "I did not..." He sweeps his hair around to cover himself and looks back at Heru. "What do you know about Sodom and Gammorah?"

"They were villages of heathen humans who tried to take what they could not earn..."

"That's not why -He- destroyed them." Exael shifted uncomfortably. The ache in his loins grows difficult to neglect but he presses on. "He saw how loving they were, those who had partners were infinitely loyal to them. It was an emotional state he envied. He hadn't known love from any of his creations. The creations were loyal to each other but not to he, the 'Almighty'. I had been residing there, while I was still a pure angel, as a teacher. A few of our number fell there, standing by human lovers and friends. I have always been silent, obedient, and a coward. My desires were the same as theirs."

"The problem is your ruler, not those feelings," Heru growls softly. The angel's statement leaves a question, though he is not sure why he cared. The boundary between gathering information and something much stranger. "Who was he then?"

"Michael, a beautiful warrior angel. Hazelnut eyes, chestnut hair, and a delightful voice. Stunning in battle, and the look on his face when I gave him his blade was glorious... Although admittedly, before and much of after that it was as if I didn't exist. He went off to seek Glory... I fell."

"An infatuation... I'm sorry he didn't see you for what you were... But you should get to know the human body." Heru looks through the angel's small collection of massage oils and picks one up, smelling it, and nods approvingly. "Rub this on it, slowly at first." There was a soft hypnotic tone as he spoke.

The fallen takes the phial, meek and obedient. He pours a small pool of the orange scented oil in his palm and he rubs his hands together, After a deep inhale, he reaches down and brushes his fingers along the shaft of his cock experimentally. His exhale is a delighted hiss.

"Very Good," Heru quips, sitting with his back against the cool stone wall, politely averting his gaze. "You should wrap your fingers around it and slide your hand from the base, spiraling as you reach the tip." It was a skill the prudish gay angel would need until he learned to control his hormones. Using the power of suggestion to help Exael though his fear was just a good deed, he told himself.

A fevered flurry of coos and quick movements later the fallen angel lets out a gasp as an orgasm overwhelms his senses as a pearline load hits his belly. "...What a curious sensation that is," squeaks out of Exael at last.

Heru blinks and snorts, a look of amusement twinkling in his emerald gaze. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting Exael, but accurate all the same." The incubus stands up, heading out of the room. "I'll bring you clean clothes before dinner." His tail waves a hasty goodbye before he darts off.

"I have already fallen, I should allow myself the occasional sin..." Exael was left with a lot of things to ponder.


	2. When it Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen angel has a fear of Thunderstorms, so Heru comforts him.
> 
> This chapter is somewhat in progress and will be added to later.

Heru and some of his clan had gone out to build up the banks of their segment of the Nile. As with many things, to do well it took time, leaving the blue haired fallen alone. As the first peal of lightening echoed through alabaster halls, the shaking began. Pupils dilate and then shrink as Exael slumps to the ground covering his ears as Heru's home fades. He finds himself in Eden and face to face with Barakiel the angel of lightening in his mind's eye. Wings unfurl in an effort to shield himself from the all too familiar bolts oflightening. As he falls back into memories there's a shriek of pain and he begins to convulse.   
In the distance, Heru's ear twitches, hearing the distant yell. He gives a few final instructions and darts back to his palace as fast as his legs will carry him. Seeing the angel shudder and twitch, he begins to panic, reaching for the slender hands. "Exael..." His pupils narrow as he gives the hands a squeeze. "Come back to me."  
There's a soft whimper and eventually the multicolored eyes open, pupils tiny fearful slivers. The fallen is hyperventilating and largely unaware of his surroundings. He clings to the Incubus's hands, wings staying protectively around himself. Heru sits and carefully pulls his shaking companion into his lap, shifting his hands to the long sensitive ears, starting a gentle reflexology massage. It's was they do with younger incubi for nightmares, so all he can do is hope it has the same effect. The small fallen curls into the warmth, the blurring of past and present slowly fading, breathing beginning to normalize. Teary fearful eyes gaze up at the incubus before clinging tightly to him. "I'm sorry," he manages in a soft whisper.  
"Don't be. What was that?" Emerald eyes gaze back, concerned. He'd never seen anything like it before. While certainly some of the battle hardened warriors got twitchy hearing chariots approach or weapons clanging, a reaction of this degree was completely new. Nothing like this happens out of thin air. His companion was no warrior. So it had to be something else. Something more malicious.  
Exael's soft purple wings wrap around himself and Heru as he slowly tries to gather his thoughts. "I got in a lot of trouble at home, in Eden for asking questions. One of Yaldabaoth's torturers was Barakiel the angel of lightening... He's the one responsible for most of the scars on my back and since that time... It's hard to explain but hearing the sounds, something happens and my mind is dragged back, kicking and screaming to those days."  
For a few brief moments a look of sheer fury crosses Heru's face. -What kind of monsters are these other angels?-. He calms himself, leaning to press his forehead against Exael's, hand sliding down the angels neck, resting to rub between the wings. "You've never shown these to me..." As he runs his fingers along the fallen's spine he notes the deep burns, a feeling of disgusting knotting his stomach.   
Exael's back arches, cheeks beginning to flush. A human body is a strange thing. "I was worried it wasn't safe to. I should have known better." The stimulation and conversation at least kept the sounds more distant for a while, though there's a shudder and another soft whimper when Heru grazes the seal carved into his lower back.  
The incubus pulls his hand away with a look of guilt and confusion. "I... I didn't mean to do whatever I just did," he hurriedly says. He hadn't seen what he had touched so he was puzzled. There was a lot to learn about his enigmatic friend, though it saddened him that so much was related to pain.  
The fallen's gaze tilts away for a few moments before once again meeting Heru's gaze. "While Barakiel silenced me for a long time, centuries, possibly millenia as I do not know how time measurement compares here, there was a final straw..." Exael's voice begins to shake. "Love is forbidden for angels. My brother Eiael had a mutual affection with Rashiel, another somewhat higher angel. Eiael was felled and the demiurge set it up so Rashiel slaughtered him in a fit of rage."  
In that tiny piece, a lot of how the fallen behaved began to make sense. Why even as they grew close, Exael wouldn't make the first move in any of their interactions. It was fear. Not wanting to get himself or Heru hurt, or worse, killed.  
"When that happened I stormed the throne. This time he had someone more refined do the job for him. Blantel. It's his name carved into my ribs. The seal on my lower back can be used by those who know how though even just touching it smarts... If you draw the seal on cloth or papyrus and then burn it, I must come to you, willing or not.  
"I'll be more careful. That makes me want to teach those bastards a lesson," the incubus snarls before regaining his composure. "Though.... Being fallen now you no longer have to follow the ridiculous rules about love and sins of the flesh."  
"I know," Exael manages a soft smile and leans up to kiss Heru's cheek. "There's no longer anything to lose and everything to gain." Outside, the storming slows and finally stops, allowing tension to fade, the smaller body finally beginning to truly relax. "Being able to talk to you so freely is a new and wonderful thing after keeping so many secrets."  
Heru smiles, returning the kiss though redirecting it to the angel's lips. He pulls Exael into his arms being cautious with the wings extended and stood up, carrying the angel to his bed chamber. "I'm very happy that you're starting to trust me. It's strange to me to care for you the way I do but you have a radiantly beautiful soul."

The fallen flushes a deep pink, arms going around Heru's neck. "You're an impressive soul in your own right. I never have found someone quite like you. You save my life, treat me like one of your own, protect me... Your kindness and generosity surpasses that of anyone in my family." It hit Exael in a painful place that his statement included Michael, but there was no avoiding it.

Heru sets the angel on the bed and blocks the entrance to his room with thick curtains. "I'll take that as a point of pride," he quips, laying back next to his companion. No conditions. No demands. He does however reach to run his fingers through Exael's wavy locks. "If that blasted storming starts up again you won't be alone."

The flush dusting the angel's cheeks darkens and he scootches closer to the incubus, a wing wrapping around him and laying his cheek against the incubus's heart. I will never be able to thank you for all you have done for me."

"You say that, but you've been good to me too, you know," Heru chuckles, hand reaching to scratch between Exael's shoulder blades. "After I lost my wife, I removed myself from my worldly attachments. The pain of it stopped me in my tracks, The need to blame myself was tearing me apart. The colony was flourishing, I was not, but it went unnoticed. One night you streak across the sky. I follow the trail of feathers and pull you out of the Nile to more gratitude than I have seen in years of running this place." His spade tipped tail curls lazily around the fallen.

Exael gives a surprised yelp and swallows hard, the stimulation between his shoulder blades is exquisite and his groin is reacting quickly to it. He shifts his hips away from Heru, embarrassed at his own lack of restraint. The annoyance is back. "How could I not be grateful? I was given a home, taught what being mortal is, and have always been enjoyable company."

Heru notices his movement and smirks. "Would you like some help with that?" While often, he would merely tease the angel, they had all but confessed their feelings. Given the nature of his breed, the incubus decided upon showing Exael more of the mortal pleasures.

"What?" Exael stammered, face and ear tips hot to the touch. "I... Yes. If you want. I offer myself to you," There was desire and an undeniable curiosity clouding his eyes as he leaned in, pressing his thin lips against the incubus's plump ones, tongue gliding across the bottom lip inquisitively.

Heru took the prod, tilting his head, and parting his lips to give the fallen access. There was teeth, and tongue, the cold stone angel suddenly fluid, fire, and all encompassing. The incubus breaks the kiss to breathe, pupils dilating as desire wakes in his belly. The angel's perfume of incense and massage oils all he can smell. "We'll see if you like this first my angel~" He finally stated, rolling Exael onto his back, tugging his robes off and adjusting the wings beneath him, absorbing the beauty that was before him. He runs a calloused finger along Exael's perky cock, watching with amusement as the smaller being writhes. "Sensitive hm?" Heru questions while reaching for a small clay pot, scooping out a glob of coconut oil and melting it between his hands. He wraps his hand around the organ to give it a healthy coating of oil and a few spiraling strokes.

The fallen nods frantically, pinkish red spreading down toward his chest. -That- seems to be more reactive when there's someone else touching it. He moans and squirms, eyes closing, hands gripping cotton sheets. He has no real point of comparison for how this feels. The most incredible sensation of his life.

Heru licks his lips, the cocky expression growing moreso as he watches the angel submit to desire. Finally, he slides down, spreading the fallen's legs so he can take the head of Exael's erection between his lips, flicking his tongue out at the tip. The incubus is rewarded with a dribble of precum which he sucks up giddily, ear twitching as Exael breathlessly mewls his name. Heru's own arousal was getting harder to hide, but there was a task to finish.

His mouth slides further down the fallen's cock, opening his throat to fully engulf it. The incubus alternates between sucking at it and humming around it, flat of his tongue caressing and exploring near the base, until the Exael's breathing grows more frenzied, body shuddering, before he's overwhelmed with an orgasm. Heru, delighted at his success, gulps the angel's cream down hungrily, before pulling back and wiping his mouth.

Exael lays there, panting softly to catch his breath, gazing at Heru in a haze of bliss and bewilderment. "That.... Was unbelievable." It catches his attention that now, Heru too, is quite hot and bothered.

"It's all great when you're just learning about it," Heru chuckles. "Does your previous offer still stand?" Cautious. While knowing that the fallen would find furthering the bond enjoyable, it is painful at first and takes getting used to.

"It does," the fallen replies, breathless but returning to his senses. He sits up amd reaches to tug the cotton shendyt from Heru's waist. Observing the revealed cock, he grabs some of the oil from the incubus's jar before wrapping his hand around it. He gazes down, noticing the difference in their sizes. If the angel was honest, he was intimidated, but his cowardice would not get the better of his curiosity this time.


	3. On The Brink of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen angels have many curious powers
> 
> Again, I have issues with tense and this chapter is a WIP. Inspiration is a fickle Mistress

Exael PoV  
When I feel the incubi’s lovely plump lips press against mine, time freezes. I feel color rising in my cheeks and my heart’s thump echoes in my ears. I gasp and his tongue glides over my thin lower lip before it darting in to meet mine. It tastes like wine and passion fruit and I knew I would never grow tired of it. Growing braver, I curl my fingers around his unbroken horn, and he, now knowing it’s alright wraps his calloused fingers around the back of my skull, running his fingers through my hair.  
He breaks it when he needs to breathe, hooded emerald eyes locked on my own, inhaling in slow pants. “You never cease to amaze me Exael,” he quips, and the praise makes me glow. I watch him blink as vestiges of my former halo show themselves, illuminating the room. “That’s a beautiful trick.”  
A flicker of warmth coils around the base of my spine and I feel my cock twitch. How had this happened? Had I, in my time with his people, fallen for Heru? I catch his eyes again and study his blown out pupils, the way his focus is completely on me, as if there’s no one else in the world.  
The answer is a resounding yes. So this time, my delicate fingers curl into his hair, I straddle his lap, and kiss him. He slips his hand between us, pulling a vial from my robes. Massage oil. I keep it handy and by now he knows it. I let my mind flicker to what else he has noticed, but am pulled of of my thoughts when his newly slickened hand is curled around both of our cocks and he gives them a base to tip stroke. The spark becomes a flame, burning bright. My lips latch onto his neck, nipping and sucking at a very visible spot on his collar bone. “If I am yours, you are mine” I breathe out slowly before returning to marking my territory. I add a bite on his shoulder, just to make sure it gets across. I may be submissive, but I will not share.  
He chuckles, eyebrows raising into his hairline but nodding firmly. He pauses the stroking so he can focus on speaking. “Perfectly acceptable, on the condition that you do not speak of Michael around me.”  
“As you wish.” So he gets jealous too. That makes me feel better. I catch his eyes, pleading silently. On the brink of chaos. Upsetting the natural order. Confirming that I am a sodomite. I, a fallen angel have become the consort of a demon. Realizing that I don’t care how far I fall, if next time I am falling with him. It’s terrifying and exhilarating.  
He hums and returns to stroking, his free arm wrapping around to pull me in tighter. Everything but Heru is melting away. Softly singing his praises in Enochian because of all times for the gift of gab to fail, of course it’s now. For a moment it’s as if we’ve both been struck by lightening, shudders and sweet nothings exchanged in the blink of an eye. When we’re both spent, I use my energy to clean up the mess and curl on my side, looking back at him a moment before gazing at the wall.  
He comes behind me, battled toned arms snaking their way around my body, nuzzling his nose against my neck. “You’re taking it better than I expected. Breaking so many of your creators rules at once….”  
“It was worth it. You’re worth it, but to be perfectly honest, I’m scared Heru. If it were anybody else, I wouldn’t risk the penalties,” my gaze returns to the wall. ~A love sick coward.~  
“I like it better that way. I’ll fight for us. I have a lot of practice...” Heru nips my neck, I would imagine as revenge for my love bites, leaving me breathless.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heru PoV

Exael’s hair smells of lotus and coconut, tilting into the nibbles and mewling with delight. His small frame fits perfectly against mine, as he shifts to face me, slim hands pressing over my heart. In one blinding instant, I feel the intrusion of his memories and begin to watch. Years of aching loneliness, unrequited love, powerful waves of self loathing. The friends that slipped away when the Creator lost his temper. Tortured for asking the creator simple questions. As the present draws nearer it’s all fear and fragile affection. The fear of getting caught, the fear of getting his heart broken, the fear of losing me. Paralyzing. I finally understood why he kept his distance, why he kept pushing me away.  
They sink into the recedes of my mind for later exploration. I return to the now to see the fallen sobbing, a lump forming in my throat. He got my memories in return. My years of slaughtering in the army under my father, the loss of my wife after my children were born, and my pain at the fact that my son became twisted and evil. My sleepless nights wondering about Exael and his people. How tired I was of ruling my clan. My realization of how I feel and the gut wrenching jealousy that accompanies it.  
Slowly, the fallen calms down, pulling back to reality. There’s a moment of hesitation before he wraps his arms around my neck. I circle my arms around his waist and draw him close. “You’re free now.” His sobs return but he doesn't try to wriggle away this time.  
We passed hours in silence, twined together, learning more about each other than a hundred hours of talking could do. We could forgive ourselves and each other. Win, lose, or draw, we never had to be alone again.  
Some time near dawn, I felt the petite shaking angel extricate himself from my arms and go to sit on the balcony, his gaze pensive, smoking something that made wisps of earthy smelling smoke curl around him. At first his breathing it in was needy, almost hyperventilating given the tendrils of fear clawing at his heart. Finally, I rouse myself, striding over to sit next to him. He laces his free hand in mine, looking up, piercing cerulean gazing deep into my soul. I gently squeeze his hand in return, and he relaxes. The gaze flickers back up to where he had latched onto me, manifesting as a bruise, and his cheeks flush.  
“I would apologize, but I’m not sorry at all,” he says quietly, the corners of his lips twisting into a nervous grin. “The easiest way to handle this is for you to know everything. I didn’t know about the reciprocity clause though.” While compared to my own emotions Exael’s are muted, I could sense shame and guilt for taking what was mine.  
I chuckle, he was worried I wouldn’t be happy about sharing my life. He couldn’t be more wrong. I had never known how. “It’s only fair. You needed to know that I have my limits too. I have my weaknesses,” The words flow out, very little thought required. “I don’t need to keep secrets. Not from you.” And some how, we both believe it.

After he finishes smoking whatever herb it is, I learn down and capture his lips, one hand sliding to cup his ass. He leans into it, rocking his hips against my thigh, half hard already, needy, and flushed. Still completely incapable of controlling his hormones which is adorable. I slide an arm under his knees and scoop him into my arms.   
He curls against my chest until I set him down on the bed. The mess of wavy hair is swept unceremoniously beneath him, streams of golden early morning light creeping over the slender form, gazing at me with fluttering lashes. My throat goes dry as all the connections cross and I realize this stunning, ethereal being has chosen me. I reach beside the bed, grabbing my jar of coconut oil and warming some between my hands. I slip one arm under his hips for support, the index finger on my free hand circling his entrance.

 

Exael PoV

Desire thrums in my veins as our eyes meet, his hooded eyes dark, pupils blown out. Heru’s lubricated finger presses into my backside and I bite my lip. The finger moves, and there’s a moment where it presses against…. Something, my back arches and I can’t stop myself from moaning. “What was that?” my hunger for knowledge makes itself known. A second finger joins the first and he grazes the spot again. This time I see stars.  
“Search my memories later, no blood going to my brain,” he murmurs, his voice a low lusty drawl. I can feel arousal radiating off of him in waves. Another touch and I can’t help but plead for more. We’ve been dancing around this for a long time. He pulls his fingers out and kisses me, it’s hot, dominating, and perfect. I tentatively reciprocate, my tongue grazing his fangs. My blood is on fire. I take one of his hands, squeezing it lightly, before I nod, lifting my hips. The fear so constantly controlling my actions is being forced back by an overwhelming combination of lust and affection.   
Heru PoV  
I nudge the head of my cock through the delightfully tight ring of muscle, inhaling sharply. It takes all of my restraint to pause and let him adjust, but I manage. I know that for this to work, for us to work, I have to be gentle. He’s fragile, new to all of this, and fighting everything he was ever taught by his family. My lips move to his neck as I wait, and he squirms.  
The fallen presses back against me when he’s ready and I exhale blissfully. It’s warm and hot, wrapped tightly around me. Mindblowingly so. I shift my hips to rock against his prostate and he makes breathy little moans that are music to my ears. His shields go down and he speaks to me in that musical language of his. I don’t understand a word, but it makes my heart sing. We build a rhythm, every time I hit his prostate he writhes, muscles clamping down like a vice. My hips snap forward and I hear him scream my name. His body spasms and I lose myself inside him.  
He tries to catch his breath, flustered and coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He keeps a tight grip on my hand and I lay back, pulling him against my chest. He’s beautiful, a giddy smile, the kind of pure emotion he usually hides desperately shows through.  
Exael PoV  
There’s a haze of bliss over my world. My backside and thighs burn but the rest of the sensations made me not care. I look up at him, the incubus is in a daze, unable to keep his eyes open. I lean up to whisper “I love you,” as he falls asleep. He dozes with a smile on his face. I understand more and more what makes the sins of the flesh worth doing.   
I let myself slip into darkness, waking a few hours later. He’s nuzzled into my neck, arms around me, tail lazily traveling down my back. Soon it will be time for him to attend court, which I know he despises. “Would you hate your work less if I came with you?” At my offer, his eyes open and he mulls it over.   
“You would make a sensible advisor,” he offers slowly. He now knows of my deep seated sense of justice and my righteous fury. A different perspective and knowledge of many forms of law. “So let us get cleaned up and head out.”  
Heru PoV  
Exael cleanses himself with oil and a scraper, given his density and nearly drowning when he fell, he can’t be expected to bathe in the Nile. I, on the other hand, love it. We meet back up, sharing a fleeting kiss, before dressing each other. We finally leave for the throne room after he has done my hair and make up. He’s an insistent creature, presentation is important to him, so I let him help me improve.  
To say my court was surprised is an understatement. Stupified glances follow us through the room. The only exception is sitting in the back, clicking his beak and feigning interest in a star chart. A very good old friend, albeit an incorrigible gossip. Exael curls on a pillow next to my throne, working on something that sparkles gloriously in the midday sun.  
I nod and threaten my way through petty politics, sinking further into my seat with every issue brought up. More than half of them could easily be solved without me and yet here I am. The fallen, Gods only know why, rises to reposition himself, reclining in my lap. Every eye in the room is upon him. Exael and my people decide, seemingly unspoken, not to create a scene. “I thought this would shut them up,” he whispers in my ear before snickering. It seems, the petite angel is a brilliant tactician.


End file.
